


Silver Bullet

by GrayToneSkies



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Angst, Armoroad, Etria, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Violence, High Lagaard, M/M, Side Story, Tharsis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayToneSkies/pseuds/GrayToneSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives were in one another's hands, but between the struggles and the grief there were laughs to be had, memories to be lived, and secrets kept to the grave. </p><p>A collection of sidestories for the Bite The Bullet cast. Many of these will be removed scenes from chapters with the occasional alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bullet

_Chapter 9 Deleted Scene: Instinctual_

It was pure instinct. The girl was struggling to walk, to breathe and move. It never occurred to him that he could have easily just walked away from her and pretended she didn't exist. Burns littered her face and her upper body, mostly to the left, flesh bubbling up and blood dripping from the side of her face as she attempted to stumble along. She had a sleeping young boy in her arms.

Jared never thought twice about saving her or the little child.

"Hey!" He shouted, immediately leaping to the ground.

The girl whirled to face him, a mixture of terror, pain, and exhaustion on her features. Her entire body was trembling from the fear. Jared put the arrow he was holding back into the quiver, and the bow was hung across his body like a messenger bag. He put his hands up where she could see them, and he saw her relax somewhat.

"What do you want?" She hissed, fiercely protective of the child she held tight.

The male survivalist shushed her softly, then said, "You're hurt... Just let me help you."

"How can I trust you?!" She snarled, but the pain in her eyes took all the bite out of the bark, "You could be anyone!" 

He smiled at her, "You can trust this me... I won't let a thing happen, I would die first."

"... No." She clenched her jaw, setting the dark haired little boy down, him waking up. She whipped out a knife.

Jared waved his hands, keeping them where she could see them. He was being threatened by a child. Her body was ready to collapse from exhaustion, he could tell. He wanted to help her, to tell her it was okay... But how could he? She didn't want to believe him, to trust him.

"S-stay away," She ordered, her blond hair falling in her fact, "We don't need your help...!"

Jared looked back, noticing a troubadour with clover hair behind him. "You're hurt, little lady, and so are your friends. Let me help you... Or at least let me try."

"... You won't hurt us?" She sounded suspicious.

Jared promised, "I won't even try. You can even be behind me if you're really worried."

The girl gave a soft groan of pain, mixed with an attempt to agree. Her body gave out, knife clattering to the ground while her form fell to the side. Her silhouette shuddered immensely, and Jared immediately ran forward to get her. 

She needed medical attention, badly.


End file.
